Whiz Comics Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Miss Dalshaw, WHIZ Secretary * Walters, WHIZ employee * Pauncho, translator * John Malcolm, explorer * Mayan Indian girl Locations: * ** *** ** *** Ancient Mayan Temple of Itzalotahui, on an island, upon a hidden lake. | Writerer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Blum | Inker2_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Rattler" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (his stallion) Antagonists: * The Rattler Other Characters: * Locations: * Out West Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker3_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle3 = Spy Smasher: "Showdown with Kurt Bund" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kurt Bund * Blitzys Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Clem Weisbecker | Inker4_1 = Clem Weisbecker | StoryTitle4 = Lance O'Casey: "The End of the Mutineers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker5_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle5 = Dan Dare: "The Sinister Spider" | Synopsis5 = Private Detective Dan Dare is called to a remote mansion, via telegram, by eccentric scientist Phoebus Weber, who has been threatened by a mysterious killer called "The Spider." Carol Clews comes along. In his enormous mansion, Weber updates them on the threat: in one hour, at midnight, he's scheduled to be murdered. Before any questions can get asked, they are interrupted by Tony, Weber's assistant, calling him away to the laboratory. Left on their own, Dan and Carol search thru the big and spooky old house. In an upstairs hallway, they encounter a man-sized spider, standing upright, who tells them that they will die at midnight. A suit of medieval plate armor is standing nearby; Dan grabs it by the ankles and swings it like a baseball bat, smacking the big bug to the floor. But before he can follow up, two thugs swing into the room on ropes, and acrobatically grab Dan and Carol with their legs, then are hoisted into the attic on those ropes. Upstairs, Dan smacks them both into a hatchway, then he and Carol resume their search of the house. Soon they are ambushed again by the two thugs and the giant spider. The Spider has a single eye in the center of its forehead, from which shines a strange hypnotic ray. It doesn't seem to work on Dare, who kicks the Spider with both feet, and knocks aside both henchmen, grabs Carol's arm, and runs. They escape down a fireman's pole, thru a hole in the floor. In the basement they find a bank vault door. Dare cracks the combination lock and opens the door. Inside are safe-deposit boxes and loose cash and jewelry laying around. The Spider arrives at the vault door, the lights go out, and the menacing figure's eerie eye-beam shines around the room. Dare finds a light switch, just in time, and one short fistfight later, Dare unmasks the Spider as Dr. Phoebus Weber himself, who in turn is really "Hypno Harry," a long-busted bank robber, with a hypnotic gimmick, that Dare had sent to prison years earlier. His elaborate revenge scheme exposed, Harry makes a detailed confession, revealing that the vault is the never-found hiding place for the loot from his long-ago crime wave. Carol has meanwhile taken a handgun away from the Spider and uses it to cover the two henchmen. When the police arrive, one of them has brought with him yet another telegram, for Dan Dare, calling Dan away to yet another case. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Antagonists: * * Tony, Lab Assistant/Thug * Other Thug Locations: * ** Dr. Weber's Laboratory Items: * Hypno Harry's Illuminated Glass Eye | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker6_1 = Mac Raboy | StoryTitle6 = Dr. Voodoo: "Golden Flask Quest, Part 6, Herculo Svenson" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Herculo Svenson Other Characters: * Anita * Nero Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker11_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle11 = Ibis the Invincible: "Into the Black Hole" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Half-Man Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published every four weeks by Fawcett Publications, Inc.. * Captain Marvel: "The Temple of Itzalotahui" is reprinted in . * Last issue for Dan Dare. Although this story ends with a telegram, calling Dan away to deal with a powerful opium ring terrorizing California from a prison hideout, that case remains unchronicled. ** Dr. Phoebus Weber, as "The Spider," is not the same character as "The Spider," any of them. * Also appearing in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** "Paid in Full" (text story), illustrated by Carl Formes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}